


Hidden Blade

by ucantseeme



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Not Beta Read :(, Oneshot, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ucantseeme/pseuds/ucantseeme
Summary: Danny was an absolute mess; bites bruised across his collarbone, sweat slick on his face, a look of pain and pleasure twisted on his features.
Relationships: Danny “Jed Olsen” Johnson | The Ghost Face/Amanda Young | The Pig
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Hidden Blade

“Fuck...” Danny chokes out breathlessly, voice shaky and strained. Amanda’s grip in his hair tightens, pushing the left side of his face further into the mattress. She positioned herself right behind his muscular legs, admiring the way his body twitched underneath her. The stretch of the strap-ons head against his entrance leaves a pleasurable burn that trails up his entire spine. 

A soft kiss presses against his shoulder blade. 

“So tight for me, babe.” Amanda coos into Danny’s ear, bringing both of her hands down to grasp at his hips.  Inch by inch she pushes herself inside him and causes the man beneath her to slightly shake. 

“S-shut the fuck up,” Danny pants out, with no real bite to it, knuckles turning white as he clutches onto the sheets. He was always the dominant one in their twisted relationship, always the one to have Amanda screaming and gasping underneath him. Now Danny was an absolute mess; bites bruised across his collarbone, sweat slick on his face, a look of pain and pleasure on his features. 

He can feel her grin against his neck as she finally bottoms out, hers hips flush against his own. It was eight inches long and thick and Danny could feel _every single ridge of it_ as Amanda slowly drags it out of him, only to thrust back in just as slowly. 

Danny let out an almost inaudible whine and Amanda laughed, rubbing circles into his hips with the pads of her thumbs. She kissed his shoulder gently before biting down and sucking, drawing a pleased hiss from him. 

“Very cute.” Danny huffed sarcastically. Amanda let out a giggle, moving down to bite at his earlobe. He moved his head away from the gesture. 

“Amanda.” A warning tone. “If you don’t move I swear to f-“

He was cut off by Amanda suddenly digging her nails into his hips and ramming the silicone into him hard. He let out a choked moan as she hit his prostate directly. Pleasure coursed through his entire body as the head slammed over his spot again and again.

“Ah... h-holy FUCK...!” Danny shouted. He could feel sweat trickling down his face as he gasped into the sheets. His eyes rolled back into his head at the feeling of Amanda’s relentless pace, stretching out and dragging along his insides. 

His legs threatened to buckle and she moved an arm underneath him for support, grabbing his neglected cock and stroking fast. He gasped into the mattress, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. His brain was fried at the rush of constant pleasure coursing through him.

With one final thrust Danny let out a loud cry, spasming as his vision went white and his orgasm came crashing down. Amanda could feel him clench down on the toy and slowed her movements, letting him ride out the waves of pleasure. She moved her hand away from his spent cock and wiped off the thick ropes coating it on the sheets. He shuddered as she slowly pulled out, feeling the bedsheets dip when she stood up to unhook the strap-on. 

“So,” Amanda spoke up from above him, her smug voice cutting through Danny’s blissful haze. “How’d you like my dick?”

A black fog suddenly emerged from around him, signaling the start of a new trial. He wanted to feel angry but couldn’t even process the emotion, too fucked up to care about the Entity’s shitty timing. The last thing he saw was Amanda lazily flipping him off before he was dropped right into the cornfield of Coldwind Farm. 

**Author's Note:**

> if y’all have oneshot requests/rare pairs lmk 🥺👉👈


End file.
